Edward's Suffering
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: Sequel to Jessica's Ulitmate Fail!
1. First Day

Edward's POV:

I drove towards Bella's house, speeding more than usual in my eagerness to see her again. I hadn't even left her an hour ago but it already felt like to long. The moment I pulled into the driveway Bella came running out the front door; she threw herself into the passenger seat. I chuckled; she was red in the face from her hurry. I leant over and brushed my lips across hers, the heat from her skin and blush burning my mouth momentarily.

"In a hurry I see"

She mock glared at me, "I wasn't done kissing you!"

I laughed before leaning over and kissing her again, we were starting to get carried away. I pulled away and smiled, I loved her.

"Come on Love, we're going to be late for the first day back"

"Oh great thanks for reminding me" she pouted.

I groaned and tightened my hands on the wheel so I couldn't do something stupid, she had no idea how much power she had over me, her pouting made me want to lean over and- No! Bad Edward! Bad, you're a gentleman! It doesn't matter if she is pouting; just don't think about it...

Bella looked over at me with a smirk, I take it back, that vixen knew exactly what she was doing to me.

We pulled into the school parking lot, immediately thoughts bombarded me.

_Man, look at her bend over..._

_Oh god, first day back and the damn locker won't open!_

_Hey, is that Cullen's car? Maybe he and Bella broke up over the holidays!_

_Hi Edward! You took your time! Please tell me Bella is wearing that new sweater I bought her, it's your favourite shade of blue! _

I rolled my eyes, Alice... I looked over at Bella, I smirked, she was wearing the sweater alright... She looked amazing, like she did in everything, although I think she would look better without it- Bad Edward! No, stupid thoughts!

I glared at Jasper for sending me Emmett and Rosalie's lust, I opened Bella's door for her and took her hand. We walked over to our family, over the holidays Bella had gotten closer to everyone, she was now considered a part of the family, even Rosalie liked her.

"Hey! It's the love birds!"

Bella blushed, "shut it Em"

I chuckled, Bella really did fit in.

Alice ran forward and hugged Bella, hard.

"Did I not tell you that sweater would look amazing?"

Bella laughed and walked forward to hug Jasper.

"Hey, Jazz... can you calm her down please?"

He smiled; Alice was practically jumping and was still talking about clothes.

"Sorry Bells, afraid you're on your own today."

"Meanie"

Jasper just laughed, Emmett ran forward and gave Bella his signature Bear hug.

"Hey Bells! Don't I get any love?"

"Emmett, let her breathe!" Rosalie called out before giving Bella a hug as well.

"Sorry about that Bella, we are still trying to control him, he wanted to come over and see you last night but we figured you and Edward needed some alone time." She winked and Bella blushed.

"Thanks Rose, come on guys we had better head to first lesson."

Bella took not even three steps before she tripped; I caught her before she hit the ground. She was blushing; I leant down and kissed her lightly.

"Try and be careful Love"

Emmett was laughing; he found Bella's clumsiness and human reactions hilarious. I let her go except for her hand, and we walked towards our first lesson, Biology.

_Bella is such a tramp, ugly bitch_

I glared at the source of the thoughts, Jessica. I pulled Bella into my arms in an effort to protect her from the vile thoughts.

_Was that anger? Hatred? No, it must have been desire! That's it! He was stunned by your flawless beauty!_

I sighed and lead Bella to the last available desk; it was our desk from last Semester.

_Yes! Now he can compare her plainness against my flawless beauty!_

I couldn't help laugh at that, Bella was a flawless beauty, Rose and Alice were flawless beauties, Jessica wasn't.

When Mr Banner walked in I nearly groaned, arranged seating? This was not going to be good.

We stood at the back until our name was called with our desk number.

"Jessica Stanley with Edward Cullen, Desk Three"

I pushed a growl down, Desk Three was Bella and I's desk!

"Bella Swan with Mike Newton, Desk Four"

I did growl that time, but just low enough that no one heard. How dare they place my angel with that vile human! At least they had the desk behind us; otherwise I might rip his head off!

I sat down and Jessica came over but before she sat down she started daydreaming about apparently winning my heart. It was rather amusing really; I coughed so she would wake up.

I tried to ignore the vile thoughts and daydreams of the human girl seating next to me,

Mr Banner started the lecture on Hydrogen Peroxide, when Mr Banner realised that Jessica was daydreaming he asked her what Hydrogen Peroxide was. Her answer was Toilet cleaner, I just held on to my laughter. Mr Banner shook his head.

_You would think that someone who spent so much time getting their hair done would know the answer to that. _

"Ms Swan?"

"Hair Bleach" My angel said.

_Stupid Bella getting the answer right, what a tramp..._

I tried to control my rage, but that was my mate that she was talking about!

_Wow, Edward looks really mad, he must be mad at Bella for getting the answer right and making me look bad! He must like me!_

Oh dear lord, how the hell did she get that notion in her head?

I heard her plotting on how to tell me that she liked me, I quickly got up and went to the teachers desk for the equipment for today's experiment.

I heard Jessica arguing with herself over whether or not I would think she still looked hot with the glasses on. I sat back down and started setting up the experiment, I was purposely trying not to listen to Newton's thought but snippets still came through.

_Bella is so hot, why the hell is she with that freak Cullen! Wait... what did she just ask?_

Jessica reached over and touched my arm, I felt shuddered, I felt violated.

_He sooo wants me!_

I couldn't take it anymore, I practically ran over to the teachers desk.

"Why was I put with Jessica? I worked well with Bella!"

"Mr Cullen, I put you with Ms Stanley and Ms Swan with Mr Newton for a reason. They both are failing this class and you and Ms Swan are my best students."

However his mind said more,

_Plus they need a break from each other; it's unnatural for them to be so reliant on each other..._

Great, he wasn't separating us because we didn't work well together, but because we worked _to _well together. I rolled my eyes.

When I started walking back to my desk I saw Bella look at me concerned, I gave her a crooked smile and heard her heart skip a beat.

The moment was ruined by Jessica's scream; she had stood to close to the tube and was soaked with the oxygen foam. She was still screaming, she thought it was acid. I couldn't help but laugh at that, hadn't she listened at all? Oxygen foam was harmless; Jessica stormed out of the class when My Bella explained to her that it was harmless. I was laughing very hard at this point, but my laughter stopped when I heard her last thought...

_Edward Cullen you will be mine!_

Oh great...

**Hey! What do you think? It was harder to write in Edward's POV then Jessica's, so it might be shit!**

**Love ya**

**BD**

**xxxxxx **


	2. Ugly Thoughts

**Sorry this update took so long, we went camping for the holidays. No internet! **

**So when this is posted I will be home! YEAH!**

**Hope this is ok! **

Edward's POV:

As I drove Bella to school I drove slower than normal, and Bella noticed.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

I considered lying to her, but one look at her concerned face and I immediately dismissed that idea.

"I'm fine Love; Jessica is just getting on my nerves"

"What's wrong with Jess?"

"She has a very... Vulgar mind. It makes it hard to concentrate"

"Do you want me to ask Mr Banner if we could move back?"

"I already tried Love; he says it is to help Jessica and Newton study, but..."

"His mind says different?"

"Afraid so Love, he thinks we are too dependent on each other. His words were 'unnatural'"

Bella frowned; I didn't want to upset her!

I reached over and stroked her cheek, her head tilted into my hand automatically and her heart beat sped up. I grinned; I loved her reactions to me.

"It's ok Love; we still have lunch and other classes together"

She smiled, and I felt my heart swell. I don't deserve someone like Bella, but she thought I did.

We pulled into our usual car space and I quickly went to open the door for her, I was quickly bomb-barded with thoughts.

_Oh my god Tyler is such a good kisser!_

_Algebra homework is due today! Can't believe I forgot!_

_Bella was sooo hot yesterday! Hopefully she will ditch that freak Cullen and come running to me!_

_Hey Eddie! Jasper looks ready to explode; apparently Mike is getting some pretty possessive feelings toward Bella. _

I growled low in my throat and Bella looked at me confused while Emmett laughed, she was mine!

_Now now, let's not have a fit. He will get the idea soon, hopefully..._

I turned to Bella and pulled her in, burying my face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Her scent calmed me, and after a few seconds I felt warm hands pull my face away from her. I looked into the chocolate brown eyes that were now examining my face; I didn't bother to disguise my anger or pain at the idea of Bella leaving me. Bella was used to seeing me react badly towards her admirers thoughts; she looked me dead in the eye and leant her forehead against mine.

"I love you, and only you. Don't let them get to you, I'm not going anywhere"

With that she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me lightly, Bella went to pull away but this time I wasn't done kissing her.

I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss; I didn't pull away even when I knew she had to breathe. When she ran out of breathe I moved down her neck and before moving back to her mouth, kissing her with a desperate frenzy. I felt Jasper lower both our lusts, so I was able to slow the kiss down and put all my love and adoration into it.

When I finally pulled away Bella was gasping for breath and was a beautiful red colour. We started to walk into school ignoring the digs my family were throwing our way, Bella went to take my hand but I refused to let her go.

"Just please, I don't think I can control myself around Newton without holding you."

Bella gave me a dazzling smile and wrapped an arm around my waist, hugging herself to me. With her so close it was almost too easy to block out Newton's vile thoughts. All I could really focus on was Bella, her scent, her body heat, just everything _her_.

The moment we walked into class that was shattered.

_How dare that tramp hang off my prince! He is mine! He clearly wants me! The only reason she is hanging of him like that is because she sees how much he wants me!_

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, but of course she took that the wrong way as well.

_See! He is sooo irritated at her clinginess!_

When we reached Bella's desk I pulled her in for another passionate kiss, I needed that distraction and hopefully that kiss would last me that rest of the lesson.

Only Jessica took that the wrong way as well...

_He is trying to make me jealous! He must like me!_

I reluctantly went and sat down next to Jessica and her horrible, vulgar, disgustingly descriptive mind.

"Hey Eddie"

_He won't be able to resist my sexy voice!_

"Jessica, how are you today"

My mother had raised a gentleman, and unfortunately Jessica counted as a lady, a horrible sickening lady, but a lady none then less.

"Oh just _fine_ Eddie, especially now..."

I shuddered at her use of that nickname, and the thoughts that accompanied that sentence. She leant forward, making the front of her barely there shirt hang down. I looked away mortified that Jessica had just flashed me, she knew I was with Bella and yet she insists on pursuing me.

_Bella must never put out, why does he stay with her then? _

I stared pointedly at the teacher, trying to remember why I shouldn't kill this degrading excuse for a human. Jessica thoughts took on their usual vulgar and scarring state, as if I would give up my Bella for her. The things she imagined were disgusting and pure fantasy as they would never happen, however if I changed Jessica to Bella in her fantasies... **Bad Edward**. I shouldn't think like that about my angel!

Once our equipment was in front of us I added the food colouring, I could hear Jessica's ranting thoughts. I had to hold back a chuckle; she hadn't been listening at all and actually thought that the Dry Ice cubes were just plain ice.

_Bella is such a baby! It's just ice, why the hell is she using tongs? I'll show Edward I'm not afraid of ice!_

I could have stopped her, but I was so angry at her thoughts! My Bella is one of the bravest angels to ever walk the planet!

So when she reached for the Dry Ice I turned the other way and pretended not to notice, and then she screamed.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips, when I saw the dry ice stuck to her fingers. But I quickly changed my expression to an appropriate horror stricken face.

Mr Banner came running over, _Damn it! Jessica probably broke a nail or somethi- holy mother of god! She touched it? Why in god's name would she touch it? Damn it! Maybe putting her with Cullen was a bad idea, that bimbo was probably daydreaming about him. _

"Miss Stanley! What is going on over her- You _touched_ it? Are you out of your freakin mind! Mr Cullen, please put Miss Stanley's hand in one of the beakers"

I obeyed, I was more than happy to do it since I knew from his thoughts it would be not only painful but scary as well.

Jessica immediately started screaming and crying when the water touched her hand, all the while Mr Banner ranted.

"Were you not listening to a single thing I said? You never ever _ever_ touch dry ice with your bare hand! It's too cold! I spent half an hour telling you not to touch it! What were you doing while I was talking? Not listening clearly!"

When I took her hand out of the beaker I saw the burn, it was large and red and most likely very painful. I was a little too satisfied with that.

_Edward! I know you can hear me so listen!_

Alice must have had a vision, she showed it to me and I nearly fell over.

_**Jessica was laying in bed nursing a bandaged hand, her face was red and sweaty. Edward walked through the door holding a tray full of bowels of soup and water, Carlisle was standing at the back wall reading a chart and occasionally looking up to check that Edward was doing his punishment, which was spoon feeding Jessica as her burn had gotten infected. **_

I quickly turned to Mr Banner, "Mr Banner, perhaps Jessica should go and see my father?"

"Yes, that is an excellent idea Mr Cullen. Take her to see your father; you can take the rest of the day off"

_Oh My God! Edward freakin Cullen will be spending the whole day with me!_

I nodded and tried to ignore her thoughts; I used vampire speed to write Bella a note and stood up. I took Jessica's arm and led her out of the classroom; the moment we were outside I dropped her arm. I felt dirty from just touching her.

_Why would he do that? It's like I burned him. It's not like he knew I had Chlamydia... Wait... his father is a doctor, oh god! He might know all about the tests for Gonorrhoea and Herpes! _

I tried not to laugh but it was almost impossible, it was just so amusing.

Until her next thoughts came to me, _he was trying to keep his lust and love for me in! _

I quickly went to my car and drove fast to the hospital, every time she would try and start a conversation I would turn the music up pointedly.

We had just gotten to the hospital doors when I heard her thoughts.

_I should kiss him, and show him he wants me!_

I quickly ran to my car and drove away, thank god. But not before I heard her last thoughts, _Edward Cullen you will be mine!_

Great...

I drove straight for the school and the moment I parked I was out of the car and halfway to lunch.

I sat down at our table and waited for my family to come in, I looked at my watch and realised that class still had another five minutes.

Bella walked in with the rest of my family, she looked so sad. She was just staring at the floor and Jasper was looking like he was ready to cry, I guess her emotions were pretty powerful.

Alice leant forward and whispered something in Bella's ear; she looked up and saw me. Her face spilt into a dazzling smile and I was defiantly dazzled, by the time I had come to my senses Bella was running towards me. She didn't trip at all... until she reached the table behind ours; she caught her foot on one of the chair legs and went flying. I caught her without even moving from my seat and pulled her onto my lap, Bella looked at me blushing, her eyes sparkling. I grinned, my clumsy angel. I leant forward and kissed her, as always I pulled away before either of us could get carried away.

Emmett sat down across from us laughing, Jasper was chuckling as well. Rosalie was trying to restrain her laughs but they were coming out as breathless giggles. Alice just plonked herself down next to Jasper like nothing had happened, although with her gift she probably saw it beforehand.

I pulled Bella back into my chest so we were facing our family, I was smirking. From their thoughts I could tell they were amused by Bella's balance problems, Emmett was practically shaking from trying to hold his laughter in.

Bella looked at him and the others with exasperation, "oh just let it out all ready"

Almost immediately Emmett fell of his chair holding his sides, Rose was slumped over the table shaking; Jasper was leaning on Alice, his head thrown back as he laughed. Alice hid her face in Jasper's shoulder and was shaking, even Bella was laughing. I just sat there chuckling, Bella fit in so well. Thoughts from the other students soon reached me:

_Wow, I've never seen the Cullen's look so happy..._

_OMG! Are the Cullen's acting... human?_

_What's so special about her? Why is it when they are with her they always seem happy?_

I pulled Bella closer to me, and I felt her snuggle closer into my chest.

This was pure bliss, when I had Bella in my arms, who cared about the rest?

I drove Bella home that day with a smile; I parked the car and followed her inside...

And that night when she fell asleep in my arms, all I could think was...

Jessica doesn't stand a chance, because I don't even own myself anymore, I am owned by Bella...

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Sorry for the long wait, it probably isn't very good... but anyway enjoy!**

**Love ya**

**BD**

**xxxxx **


End file.
